encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Balik Encantadia
|english_title: = Return to Encantadia |date_aired: = February 28, 2017 |hashtag_of_the_day: = BalikEncantadia |RPrev = Kapahamakan |RNext = Nakatakda |image1 =ImageBalikEncantadia.jpg }} Return to Encantadia is the 162nd episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The official hashtag is #BalikEncantadia Plot Summary In Etheria The two Sang'gres finally went inside the palace of Etheria. They were immediately met by the Bandits, who asked them what are they doing there. After wondering why those bandits are there (because they were once allies of the Diwatas and Sapiryans), they attacked the new Etherian soldiers after resisting to their arrest. They used their powers against them but they are soon met with Hara Avria, who was asking about the commotion. Not knowing who she was, Lira and Mira asked who she is. The Hara of Etheria then replied to approach her in order for them to find out. Before they even reached Avria, she attacked them using her black magic. Back in the entrance of the palace, Hara Pirena was met by the two Nymfas-turned soldiers. They attacked her but Pirena got the upper hand against them. Back in the throne room, Avria told the two Sang'gres that they have the guts to come there, but they will soon be sorry for trespassing into her kingdom. They prepared to attack the Hara, but they were soon overpowered by Avria's power. Lira and Mira were lifted in the air, being choked by her power as Avria tells them that they will arrive back in Lireo, lifeless. Meanwhile, Pirena was having a hard time fighting the two Nymfas. Feeling that she was wasting time instead of saving her daughter and her Hadiya, she used the power of her Brilyante to create a wall of fire between her and the new Etherians. She then proceeded to the place where Avria and the two Sang'gres were. As she arrived there, Pirena saw them being slowly killed by the Hara of Etheria. She once again used her Brilyante to fend off Avria's power, then she used her Ivictus power to pick up Lira and Mira. After being reunited with the Sang'gres, Avria tried once again to strike with her power, but the three of them already vanished before it could reach them. Felt defeated, the Hara of Etheria shouted in anger and frustration. In Lireo In the room where the statue of Emre was, two damas were arguing about how did they let the two Sang'gres Lira and Mira leave the palace. This was overheard by Hara Pirena, who was passing by. She asked the two servants what happened to the Sang'gres, and they answered that the soldiers saw them using their Ivictus power to leave Lireo. Now they do not have a clue where to find Lira and Mira because maybe they already out of the palace. Pirena then went to Nunong Imaw to ask him to use his staff to find out where the two Sang'gres went off. The staff then showed that Lira and Mira are fighting right now against the bandits in Etheria, which angered the Hara of Hathoria. Imaw determined that the two are in great danger at the moment, so Pirena decided to go back to Etheria to fetch the two defiant Sang'gres. Imaw then called the soldiers and the Queen's Damas and commanded them all to call the Rama of Sapiro and the Hara of Lireo to let them know about what is happening right now. After a while, Mashna Mayca was commanding the soldiers of Encantadia when Lira, Mira, and Hara Pirena finally arrived back from Etheria. The Mashna then called Rama Ybrahim and Hara Danaya. As they approached them, the two Sang'gres were soon told by the King of Sapiro, especially Hara Pirena, who berated them for defying orders. She thought that if she had not been there to save them, they would be mourning for the two right now. They tried to apologize, but the Hara of Lireo and Ybrahim asked what came into their minds to go and attack Etheria and Avria. Lira gave her reason, which was they only want to prove that they are also the rightful saviors of Encantadia. Pirena told them immediatel that they failed and she will not doubt why Cassiopea nor the symbols of the Brilyantes will not choose them. Mira then asked her mother not to judge them harshly, but she deeply expressed her disappointment to Lira and Mira, saying that they only brought them nothing but headaches, and they keep forcing themselves to fight despite them still lacking the skills and discipline. She also said that she will not be happy, especially if Cassiopea would not choose from the descendants of Hara Mine-a. It would be shameful, and a huge failure for the two Sang'gres. They also questioned them if the keepers of Brilyantes will end in Mine-a's daughters and even the leadership of Encantadia if they keep doing these things. After hearing this, Hara Danaya finally asked her older sister to calm down, and commanded the two Sang'gres to go back to their rooms and not come out until they are told to do so. Ybrahim then asked his daughter if she has something else to say. Lira was about to talk back, but Mira restrained her and they proceeded to return to their chambers. Hara Pirena commanded the damas and the soldiers to follow and guard the defiant Sang'gres, and to make sure that they are going to their rooms. Back in their room, Lira and Mira reflected on how hurtful Pirena's words are to them. Mira then said that maybe, her mother was right about them, that they are not worthy of being saviors of Encantadia. Ybrahim heard what she said as he comes in, and he told them that it was not true. He made them realize that they knew Pirena well and how she speaks to everyone, and that the Hara did not said it because she wants to belittle them, but she only said those things for them to be motivated and to give them determination to hone their skills, so they will not be put in danger again like what happened earlier. Mira then asked his 'Aldo Rama' (Uncle King) if they are still worthy of being chosen, and Ybrahim said yes, telling them that they are more powerful than him. He also said that if he himself had become a warrior and a king for Encantadia, then they can also do the same thing to themselves as well and more. As the think more about it, they then embraced each other. After talking to the Sang'gres, Ybrahim told Hara Danaya and Hara Pirena that they were disappointed for not giving them opportunities and for talking to them in such a harsh manner. Pirena then told the Rama that he should not side with them in order for Lira and Mira to put more effort to prove themselves, because not only the enemies from Etheria are the ones they need to worry about, but also the new saviors the Brilyantes and Cassiopea had chosen. Danaya thought otherwise, but instead they will be allies. But Pirena replied that believe it or not, they will compete with Lira and Mira on who will be the keepers of the Brilyantes and who will lead Encantadia once they are gone, because they do not even know where are they coming from. Pirena then firmly believed that the two Sang'gres are far more important than the saviors that Cassiopea will find soon. In the Land of the Nymfas Luna and Gilas are still traveling back home, when they were met by a young Nymfa, crying. They asked about what happened and where the other Nymfas were. The young one told them about how unidentified beings attacked their land and captured most of them. Luna asked where her mother was but the young Nymfa told her that she has been slain by the enemies. The young Nymfa accompanied them back to their land, and Luna saw her mother Helgad, lying on the ground, already lifeless. Luna questioned the young one who did this, and she told her that she was killed by a woman after protecting another Nymfa from being stabbed in the back. In sadness, Luna then wept on the body of her dead mother. Later on, Luna was alone, still grieving for her dead mother. She is asking the symbol in her arm what is its purpose, where it came from, and if it could help her get revenge for the death of Helgad. Gilas arrived along with the young Nymfa and told her that they were the only ones left in the land. Luna then decided to leave to find the other Nymfas and to search for the enemies that killed her mother. In the Forest Paopao, along with the symbol of the Brilyante ng Diwa, finally arrived back in Encantadia through the portal. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that it is not a dream. Paopao was happy to find out that it is real and all the things his mother and father told him when he was a kid was not true. He then thanked the symbol of the Brilyante for taking him back to Encantadia. As it looks upon him, the symbol went straight to him and passed to his left arm. As he was brought down by the pain, the symbol also made a mark on his arm just like the symbol of the Brilyante ng Apoy did to Luna. Paopao noticed it and wondered what does it mean and if it was sent by his Ate Amihan to go look for him. He realized that he needs to find his way back to his friends and so he decided to return to Lireo, but he does not know where to go. Paopao then encountered a Pashnea. He asked the creature if he will be the one to direct him back to the land of the Diwatas and the Pashnea kindly nodded. They then eventually left the forest to make their way to Lireo. In the Land of the Punjabwes From a tribe near the kingdom of Sapiro is where the land of the Punjabwes is found. A Rehav (Prince) named Manik arrives in the village and he was greeted by Azulan, a great warrior of the Punjabwe. Manik was about to be introduced to his betrothed. They then proceeded to the Babaylan, who will introduced her to the women that will be his partner and be the mother of his children. She then brought the women of Punjabwe for the ceremony. One of those women was Ariana, Azulan's sister. They were to be chosen by the Rehav putting a metal ball on a machine which has holes to every woman to be chosen. If the ball falls to a woman the machine chose, she will be the one that Manik will marry. The ceremony begins and Manik puts the ball on the machine. Moments later, the ball fell into the hands of Ariana. She was then declared to be the woman that Rehav Manik will marry, who was pleased because even before this, he already has feelings for the Punjabwean. Not far away from he bottom of the village, Hera Andora, Asval, Amarro, and LilaSari along with their soldiers were plotting to attack the Land of the Punjabwes. Afterwards, Ariana was alone crying when his brother Azulan approached him. He asked what is happening to her, and then she told him that she does not want to marry Rehav Manik, and was not happy when the Babaylan chosed her as the betrothed woman for the prince. Azulan let her know that Manik was the most brave and skillful warrior in their tribe, and he can defend himself and Ariana from any harm. His younger sister then questioned why she must put her hopes on that man, and just give them the opportunity to learn to fight, to which Azulan replied that it is accustomed in Punjabwe that women are not permitted to fight, but they are obligated to be the wives and mothers for their men. They were not born like the Diwatas, who were born to be warriors, leaders, and keepers of the Brilyantes. As the two had an agreement, they approached Manik, who had seen enemies from the plains. The Etherians were finally ready to attack and they proceeded to move closer to the Punjabwes. They went up to their homes and start raiding them, capturing their men and even their women and children. Ariana hid in one of the houses while Manik and Azulan tried to defend themselves, but they were soon apprehended by Amarro and Asval. Andora then saw Ariana hiding and she brought her back outside. She then commanded her soldiers to take the men but Ariana talked, not letting his brother and the others go. Azulan told her not to fight back and to stay quiet so no one will hurt her, for which Manik agreed. Defiant, Ariana removed her hand from Andora, to which the Heran slapped her, causing her to fall into the ground. As she saw an axe, she wielded it against Andora, which proved futile. The Heran had enough, and she finally stabbed Ariana in the abdomen, which causes her to fall into the ground and mortally wounding her. Category:Episodes Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes Category:2016 series Week 33